A day in the forest
by Magdelope
Summary: A little bit silly. It came from a prompt to write something with Morrigan and Bethany. This is what came out. Morrigan runs into a young mage practising magic and decides to teach her. Is set before Origins and DA2.


**This fic is dedicated to Totalcookie, Mr Turtle and Mumis. You know who you are. **

* * *

Morrigan watches with amusement as the young mage practices in the forest. She is clearly inexperienced in her craft and just a little bit slow. The witch flexes her hand over her eyes, gazing up at the sun. No, it is still early; Flemeth won't be expecting her yet. She has time to watch the little mage.

The girl is now attempting to hold a shield, her face reduced to a frown, biting on her lip. Despite the clear strain Morrigan can see how weak it is. The witch of the wilds can't help but chuckle cruelly. The field would not protect anyone from a darkspawn; it wouldn't even stand for a rock. To prove a point Morrigan leans down and picks up a rather large pebble. With a flick of her wrist and no magic at all, she throws it in the girl's direction. The pebble flies through the air and, naturally, passes through the force field and hits the girl on the head.

"Ouch," the girl yelps and rubs her forehead, "who's there?" Morrigan steps out from the shadows and trees and the girl sighs, relieved.

"Oh, thank the maker," she says, "I almost thought you were a darkspawn."

At that Morrigan has to roll her eyes. _Stupid girl. _

"A darkspawn that throws rocks? 'Tis unheard of. Don't thank him yet though. How do you know I'm not an enemy? That I am not a darkspawn shows nothing."

The girl nods and tucks some strands of hair behind her ears.

"Fair point. Are you an enemy?"

Morrigan is impressed despite herself. The girl shows no fear but just stares at her with a defiant look in her eyes.

"Teach me," the mage suddenly says.

"What?" Morrigan doesn't understand what she means at first.

"Teach me," the girl presses, "You are clearly a mage and you saw how bad I am. Teach me." It almost sounds like an order and Morrigan can't help but laugh. The insolence amuses her immensely. It almost reminds her of someone she knows.

"Oh little girl," her voice is a soft purr but has a sharp touch to it. The young mage can't help but hear a cruel undertone.

"With weak fields like that," Morrigan continues, "there isn't much I can teach you. I fear you are a lost cause." The witch of the wilds can't help but giggle. The mage's face changes to red. But then a determined look appears underneath the crimson shade.

"Duel me," she says and once again shocks the witch, "well, not to the death off course. If I win, you teach me to make a proper shield."

Morrigan continues to laugh.

"Okay," she says and nods, "what are the conditions? What must I do to win?"

The girl smiles.

"You will _lose _when you land on your back, and the only condition is no magic allowed."Morrigan

opens her mouth as if to protest but is silenced by the girl, "it is only fair. I'm guessing you are far

more superior than me."

Morrigan smirks, still amused and a little intrigued.

"'Tis fair," she nods, "okay. Tell me little one. What is your name? Who am I fighting?"

"I am Bethany Hawke," the girl says with pride in her voice, "who are you? Are…" Bethany gathers

courage before voicing her question, "you are a witch of the wilds, aren't you? Like in the stories?"

"I don't know what stories you are referring to, there are so many. My name however, is Morrigan."

Bethany opens her mouth to say something when a growl causes both women to look up. There is a

ruffling among the trees and suddenly an ogre turns up. Bethany casts a terrified look at Morrigan

who takes one confident step forward. Bethany looks at her new acquaintance and tries to not be

scared. Surely, an ogre is nothing for a witch of the wilds.

With Bethany safe behind her, Morrigan unleashes elemental hell on the ogre, freezing him first and

burning him in the next moment. Bethany occasionally raises her staff, wanting to help, but Morrigan

waves her down every time, not wanting the inexperienced mage in the fight. Bethany can't help but

be mesmerized by the witch, and the Hawke girl is fascinated by the fact that Morrigan possesses so

much power without using an ounce of blood magic.

Eventually the ogre draws one last breath and lets out a horrid cry and falls forward. Its giant arm

falls towards Morrigan who immediately takes a step backwards. But in the witch's attempt to get

away from the falling ogre, she is not aware of her surroundings and soon finds herself on her back in

the soft grass, having tripped over a log.

Bethany is not slow to react and playfully smacks Morrigan on her stomach with the end of her

staff.

"You're on your back, I win."

"This is the thanks I receive for saving you from the ogre?" Morrigan says as she stands up.

Bethany giggles mischievously.

"I would offer you a kiss if I thought you were interested." Morrigan scoffs.

"Fine," the witch says, "what do you want to learn?"

…About an hour later…

Bethany braces herself for a minute and a bead of sweat travels over the side of her face. She wets

her lips and nods. She is ready. Morrigan extends her arm and throws a weak horror spell , in an

attempt to go easy on the girl. The first one bounces successfully off of Bethany's shield but when

Morrigan tries again it passes through her shield and hits her. The poor girl puts her hands to her

head and a wordless shriek escapes from her lips.

"Blasted damnation," Morrigan mutters and walkes up to the mage on the ground. Bethany is down

on her knees, sobbing in the grass. Morrigan sits down next to her and puts her hand awkwardly on

the mage's back.

"Silly mage," she says softly, "what are you even doing here in the woods on your own? 'Tis clear

that are not able to defend yourself." The sobbing of the girl subsides and she lifts her face to look at

the witch next to her.

"What did you see little one?" Morrigan asks. The horror spell doesn't work on her, nevermind

Flemeth's constant attempts to use it as punishment. And Morrigan's fascination with human fear

knows no bounds.

Bethany sobs.

"I saw the blight taking over. I saw my brother and sister fighting. I saw… Oh maker! I saw my

mother turned into an abominable creature. Her dying. And Marian, poor Marian. All alone!" With

this Bethany again, bursts into tears. Next to her sits an uncomfortable Morrigan.

"There, there," the witch tries tamely, "there is no reason to cry, girl. 'Tis was but a vision. Get a

hold of yourself."

Bethany wipes her tears and stands up.

"And," Morrigan continues, "'tis still a mystery to me why a little defenseless apostate mage like

yourself is alone in the forest. Near battles of the blight. Tell me, are you the poor mistress of some

lustful soldier who cannot bear for you to be further away, never mind how dangerous it is for you."

"I'm no one's mistress," Bethany blurts out, "I'm here with my sister, we are visiting our brother

who is fighting for King Cailan. Since we are both apostates though we are supposed to stay hidden in

the forest until he has time to meet with us. We got separated."

"Foolish girl, do you have a deathwish? The forest is crawling with darkspawn. Why did you get

separated from your siblings?"

Bethany hangs her head, ashamed.

"Marian, my sister, said I should stay close to her as my magic isn't strong enough to protect

myself."

Morrigan narrows her eyes.

"Well, your sister is right. If I hadn't been here you would have been dead."

"I know," Bethany whispers, "I know."

"Well," the witch says impatiently, "leave then. Find your fellow apostate sister. I have nothing else

to give you."

Bethany stands up and gathers her hair in a ribbon.

"Thank you," she says and bows her head a little bit in Morrigan's direction, "I will go now."

Morrigan watches as the girl takes a few steps in a random direction.

"Hey," the witch calls out, a smirk playing on her lips, "what about my kiss?"

Bethany stops, turns around, and glares at Morrigan.

"What are you talking about?"

Morrigan smiles playfully. Two parts curiousity and one part foolishness beckons her forward. She

walks until she stands right in front of the girl.

"I thought a kiss was my reward? 'Tis a fitting prize, no?"

Bethany's eyes flashes insecure for a second but then the emotion is replaced by a burning

curiosity, matching Morrigan's.

"Oh, sure," the girl says and steps forward. Morrigan watches as the girl closes her eyes and leans

forward, standing on her toes to reach the slightly taller woman's lips. Morrigan doesn't close her

eyes for one second but continues to watch Bethany's face drawing closer and watches Bethany's

closed eyes as the girl plants her lips on Morrigan's. It is a chaste kiss, closed mouthed and over

before either of the women has any real time to adjust to the feeling. As Bethany draws back and

opens her eyes, she looks down. Her face blushes pink and she cannot make herself face the witch.

Morrigan's face still carries her usual hardened expression but her eyes carries a strange softness.

She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by ruffling in the trees and a woman's voice

calls out.

"Bethany! Bethany, can you here me?"

"Marian," Bethany answers, "I'm here!" The girl looks up again to the stop where Morrigan had been

standing but the witch is nowhere to be found. She has again let herself be swallowed up by the

trees. Bethany searches with her gaze but cannot see her new friend anywhere. She stops looking

when her sister and best friend appears.

As the sisters reunite neither of them notices the lone wolf that is watching them from under the

heavy trees. As the girls stop hugging and starts walking the she-wolf blinks her yellow eyes and

starts walking home to her mother.

The wolf does not wish that she had a sister; she does not wish that she had another home to return

to. Most of all she does not wish that she didn't have to be so alone. No, there is nothing to

contemplate.


End file.
